Gene Malantean
Gene Malantean is an officer in the New Republic Military, applying his skills in the Marines. Background Gene was born on Bespin's Cloud City to career-piloting parents. In fact, his entire family were pilots, with most employed as cloud car pilots. Piloting has been in his blood since his first breath, but not into serving the corrupt. Though he had piloted a few small ships, in orbit around the planet, and in the surrounding system, it never really seemed enough. Piloting is in his blood, just not where his parents might like. After a few minor misshaps his skills improved. The corrupt, new administrator and his ways of doing things, displeasing Gene more then it's former leader. Since Gene likes the simpler, less costly things in life. And with the gamblers and others getting away with so much, upsetting him more. His dream had been to join the New Republic, to help put an end to the corrupt and unjust. So when he was old enough he left Bespin, seeking out the New Republic, more the military, to join them. General Description The man before you looks to be late teens to early twenties, roughly. Standing at 6 foot even, and muscular, just not overly. Caramel colored curly hair rests on top his head. A slightly rounded face, and a pair of dark blue pools for his eyes. Doned with long lashes. A slender nose, his lips are full and plump. His chin a bit rounded. On his left cheek is a faint scar, looking like it was cut by something once, long ago. Lieutenant Malantean is clad in green and olive, camouflage-patterned utilities that are the standard uniform for New Republic Marines. Two diagonal pockets are on the chest of the shirt, above each of which are mounted name tapes, one of which reads | Malantean | in bold print. The other reads NR Marines. Over the affair he wears load bearing gear, thick upper shoulder pads and racks down the front of his chest and his back. Numerous boxes and ammo pouches adorn the piece in various places, including a long sheathed vibro-blade across his shoulders, a small long-range commo piece, and a medkit. On his back is an extremely large rucksack with numerous pouches and storage spaces on it, looking full to the brim. He wears a floppy-brimmed boonie hat on his head, concealing his scalp from view. On the right sleeve, right at the shoulder, there is a black, round patch with a subdued Phoenix crest of the New Republic inside of it. On his left sleeve is a bulls-eye with a knife in the center, the New Republic Emblem floating in one corner. Forum Signature Recent History * Joined Star Ops, as an X-Wing Pilot, as a Cadet not long after he left Bespin, and thrown into battle his first day. * Within days after his first battle, he already gained his callsign Vape. * Had participated in several battles, and became Second Flight Officer, much to his surprise. * At the battle over O'paal he miscalculated after firing upon an enemy ship and crash landed on O'paal. Was captured by Imperials and imprisoned. Within weeks, consisting of torture, physical and mental, he soon returned to the New Republic. If not a bit damaged. * Obtained a few messages from home, one to inform him of the death of a sibling, and the second to inform him that he was no longer in the family. Since he refused to return home, and stop being so foolish. Will this stop him from living his dream? No. * In need of a change, Gene has transferred to the NRMC, Still keeping his rank as Second Lieutenent. Already having a couple minor missions, with pesky pirates. *Something new for Gene has happened recently, he's met with a female Flight Cadet by the name of Rebecca Varn, and they have become rather close. Only time will tell, if it's going to turn into more then just being close. She has however since, become Second Flight Officer. *Recently popped the question with Rebecca, and she agreed to marry him. Gene now thinks life can't get any better then that. Yet, life often throws you curve balls, to keep you on your toes. Especially when one is in the Republic Military. *Curve ball time. Gene has been given a better position then he had. He was just training the new recuits, but now he will be working the big guns, in Ground_Ops. Assigned to the First Platoon, Delta Company under Captain Vans (NPC). Now he'll get to drive some of the heavier artillary, and blow things up. *Well much has changed for 2nd Lt. Malantean, he is now the platoon leader for the 1st Platoon, Alpha Company, 224th Marines. There is also a new woman in his life, though he tries not to admit to it where anyone can hear it. No need to start chaos or rumors amongst his troops after all. Malantean, Gene Malantean, Gene